Always being 2nd best
by Leelah
Summary: Ginny nimmt an einem Gewinnspiel teil um ein Treffen mit dem berühmten Sucher Harry Potter zu gewinnen. Leider gewinnt sie nur den 2. Preis.....
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler: **Wie wir alle wissen sind Harry Potter und seine Welt Erfindungen der genialen JK Rowling, nicht meine, aber danke dafür, dass ich sie mir für die story ausborgen darf (und ich geb sie bestimmt unbeschädigt zurück!)

**Always being 2nd best**

Manchmal ist auch der 2.Preis ein Haupttreffer

Ginny Weasley starrte auf die Zeitschrift vor ihr. In der Hexenwoche wurde ein meet-an-greet mit dem berühmten Quiddichspieler Harry Potter verlost. Der berüüüüüüüüühmte Harry Potter, dessen allergrößter Fan Ginny war.

Seit Harry damals von der Schule gegangen war, hatte sie ihn nur hie und da mit Ron und Hermione bei verschiedenen Parties gesehen, aber er hatte sie nie wirklich beachtet. Dabei bemühte sich Ginny wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie hatte schon sämtliche Haarfarben und Schminktipps ausprobiert, aber Harry sah nicht einmal zu ihr.

Dabei war sie schon in ihn verliebt gewesen, bevor sie sich überhaupt getroffen hatten. Inzwischen hatte sie zwar die eine oder andere –gescheiterte- Beziehung gehabt, aber letztendlich war sie nie in jemandem so verliebt gewesen wie in Harry.

Um das meet-and-greet zu gewinnen musste man nur eine Frage beantworten und hoffen, dass man gezogen wurde. Die Frage lautete: Welcher Sucher fing 1921 den Schnatz in dreieinhalb Sekunden?

Ginny musste zu ihrer Schande gestehen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte wer 1921 den Schnatz in dreieinhalb Sekunden gefangen hatte aber wofür hatte sie denn Brüder?

Ron saß ihr gegenüber auf der Couch und las ein Buch über die Montrose Magpies, seine neue Lieblingsmannschaft nachdem Harry, trotz Rons Drängen nicht bei den Chudley Cannons, sondern eben bei den Magpies, unterschrieben hatte.

Von diesem Augenblick an war Ron eingefleischter Magpies Fan und alle seine Fanartikel der Cannons landeten in einer Kiste im Keller des Fuchsbaus.

"Ron?" fragte Ginny, aber Ron sah nicht auf. "Roon! Fragte Ginny erneut, aber er ignorierte sie weiter. "Hallo Hermione!" rief Ginny schließlich und Ron drehte sich im Rekordtempo um, um sie zu begrüßen.

"Haha, sehr witzig Ginny." Sagte Ron eingeschnappt, als er den Schwindel bemerkte. "Ron, wer hat 1921 den Schnatz in dreieinhalb Sekunden gefangen?"

"Du hast wirklich _gar _keine Ahnung von Quiddich nicht? Dabei sollte das wirklich jedes kleine Kind wissen. Roderick Plumpton hat das natürlich getan. Damals als er bei den..."

Jetzt war Ginny an der Reihe ihn zu ignorieren. Gedankenverloren schrieb sie die Worte "Roderick Plumpton" auf die Antwortkarte des Gewinnspiels und schickte sie mit einer Eule los zur Redaktion der Hexenwoche



Drei Wochen später als Ginny nach der täglichen Post sah bemerkte sie auch einen an sie adressierten Brief von der Hexenwoche. Ginnys Herz schlug höher und in Gedanken sah sie sich schon mit Harry vor dem Traualtar.

Aufgeregt öffnete sie den Brief und zog eine Karte heraus.

Sehr geehrte Ms Weasley!

Es freut mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie bei unserem Gewinnspiel "Triff deinen Quiddich-Star" den **2. Preis** gewonnen haben, ein Treffen mit dem Sucher der Chudley Cannons, mit dem sie auch die Quiddichaide Gala besuchen dürfen. Um ihren Preis entgegenzunehmen finden sie sich bitte am Freitag den 13.Mai um 10 Uhr im Hochmoor bei Chudley ein. Mit lieben Grüßen

Elizabeth Ditor 

Ginny seufzte. Also kein Treffen mit Harry. Und dann noch so knapp daran vorbeigeschlittert. Wenn sie wenigstens gar nichts gewonnen hätte oder eine praktische Küchenmaschine, aber ein Treffen mit irgendeinem Quiddichtypen hatte sie eigentlich nicht gewollt- es sei denn mit Harry natürlich.

Aber sie konnte Harry ja immer noch auf dieser Gala treffen also würde sie auch ein Treffen mit dem Chudley Cannon Sucher in Kauf nehmen.

Soweit Ginny wusste hatten die Cannons die Meisterschaft seit über 120 Jahren nicht mehr gewonnen, aber hatten sich immerhin auf den 2. Platz gemausert, wogegen die Cannons in der Zeit als Ron noch ein feuriger Anhänger gewesen war, immer darauf gehofft hatten wenigstens noch Vorletzter zu werden.



Wie in dem Brief verlangt apparierte Ginny am Freitag um 10 zum Hochmoor nahe Chudley. Wegen der strengen Muggelschutzvorkehrungen durften Quiddichspiele nur mehr in abgelegenen, den Muggeln schwer zugänglichen Regionen stattfanden.

So lag das Stadion der Chudley Cannons, für Muggel unsichtbar, in einem riesigen Moor nahe Chudley.

Ginny apparierte aus dem Fuchsbau weg und...prallte unerwartet gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Sie spürte ihren Kopf , der sich anfühlte als ob ein Drachen darauf Springschnur gesprungen war und ihre ganzer Körper, der am nächsten Tag bestimmt ein einziger blauer Fleck sein würde.

Noch dazu merkte sie, dass der Boden unter ihr alles andere als hart war. Ihre Füße waren bereits zu Gänze im Moor eingesunken und auch ihre Knie kamen dem Matsch unaufhaltsam näher.

Verzweifelt überlegte Ginny einen Zauberspruch, der ihr in ihrer Lage helfen konnte, aber außer einem Käseselbermachzauber fiel ihr nichts ein. Als Ginny bereits überlegte, ob ihre letzte Malzeit lieber ein Emmentaler oder ein Camembert sein sollte hörte sie über sich plötzlich das Geräusch eines schnell herannahenden Besens.

Sie sah zum Himmel und erblickte ein langes oranges Leintuch- oder nein, es war ein Quiddich Spieler der Cannons, der über ihrem Kopf flog.

Er setzte zum Sturzflug auf sie an und kam ihr mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit näher. Ginny war sich schon ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht im Schlamm ersticken würde, sondern von einem Quiddichspieler zermatscht, als er neben ihr ein Vollbremsung hinlegte, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Ein gutaussehender blonder Mann sah Ginny entgegen und grinste. "Ich hab ja gehört, das Schlamm gut für die Haut ist, aber meinen sie wirklich, dass es hilft, wenn man noch Gewandt trägt?"

Ginny sah ihn abschätzend an. Meinte er das ernst, oder machte er sich über sie lustig? Nach reichlichem- schnellen- Überlegen machte Ginny ihren Mund auf.

"Ich stecke fest hier. Ich wollte ins Stadion apparieren, aber plötzlich bin ich gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer geprallt und im Schlamm eingesunken. Und ich kann mich selber nicht mehr befreien."

"Das ist mir klar. Sonst wäre ich wohl nicht hier." sagte der Mann und reichte Ginny seinen Arm.

Ginny klammerte ihre Hand um sein Handgelenk und er zog sie aus dem inzwischen kniehohen Schlamm auf seinen Besen.

"Meine Schuhe stecken noch im Schlamm beklagte sich Ginny und sah ihren Turnschuhen wehmütig nach.

Aber der Mann flog noch etwas tiefer und zog sie dann mit zwei Fingern aus dem Schlamm. Er band sie an den Bändern zusammen und hängte sie ebenfalls über den Besen.

"Festhalten!" sagte der Mann mit fester Stimme und Ginny legte ihre Arme um seine Taille. Und was sie fühlte waren Muskel, reine Muskel. "Wenigstens war dieser Ausflug nicht _ganz _umsonst." Dachte sich Ginny, als sie losflogen.

Aber zu Ginnys Schock flogen sie immer schneller in Richtung des Stadions und Ginny wurde ganz übel. Als sie schließlich vor der Trainerbank landeten war Ginny bereits käseweiß im Gesicht.

Neben der Bank standen zwei ältere Männer, beide in orange gekleidet und eine Frau, ebenfalls schon mit grauen Haaren, aber einem freundlichen Gesicht.

"...merken sich nie, dass wir eine Anti-Apparationsmauer aufgebaut haben." Hörte Ginny den einen Mann reden, der eine Scheibtruhe (Schubkarre) vor sich hatte, in dem ein Haufen kaputter Klatscher lagen.

Der Spieler setzte sanft auf dem Boden auf und Ginny stieg mit wackeligen Beinen vom Besen. "Danke." sagte sie schwach und ging ein paar Schritte, um sich wieder an festen Untergrund zu gewöhnen.

"Weiter geht das Training." sagte der zweite Mann, der eine Pfeife um den Hals gehängt hatte und anscheinend der Trainer war.

Der Spieler nickte Ginny noch kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob und über dem Quiddichfeld Runden zog.

"Kommen sie mit Kleines, Sie sind ja ganz schmutzig. Ich zeige Ihnen, wo sie sich frisch, machen können." die Frau legte freundlich einen Arm um Ginny und führte sie in die Katakomben unter dem Stadion.

------

Na wer der unbekannte Retter wohl sein mag:-)

Ic freu mich immer über **reviews**, die helfen mir auch beim schneller schreiben, weil ich da ein schlechtes Gewissen bekomme, wenn ich nicht weiterschreibe :-D

Die Namen der Qidditchmanschaften und Roderick Plumpton sind übrigens aus dem Buch "Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit" , dass JK Rowling für ComicRelief geschrieben hat und das unbedingt lesenswert ist!


	2. Der Sucher der Chudley Cannons

**Spoiler:** Harry Potter gehört immer noch JK Rowling und nicht mir.

Danke, Danke ,Danke für die vielen lieben reviews! Bitte weiter so 

**Der Sucher der Chudley Cannons**

Ginny war ganz sprachlos angesichts der vielen Türen und Treppen, was die Frau zu merken schien. "Hier ziehen sich die Spieler um." sagte sie und deutete auf eine große Orange Tür. "Hier sind die Besprechungszimmer für die Teams." "Und hier," deutete sie "Sind die Kabinen der Gastmannschaften."

Sie öffnete eine der Türen und ein großer Umkleideraum lag vor ihnen. "Wenn sie durch die Tür auf der rechten Seite gehen kommen sie in die Duschen. Dort können Sie sich richtig saubermachen. Duschschaum und Shampoo stehen in jeder Dusche."

Ginny nickte. "Danke Mrs...?" "Nennen Sie mich Violet. Ich bin hier Mädchen für alles. Ob sich jemand verletzt, oder die Umhänge gewaschen werden müssen, für alles bin ich zuständig. Ich werde schon einmal den Medizinkoffer holen, während sie duschen, sonst haben sie morgen überall blaue Flecken vom Zusammenprall mit der Wand."

Ginny sah Violet sprachlos an, konnte sie Gedanken lesen? Violet schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben. "Sie sind nicht die erste, die gegen die Mauer geprallt ist, beim Versuch zu apparieren. Aber Sie sind dafür die Einzige, die im Moor hängen geblieben ist und von unserem Sucher befreit werden musste."

Violet lächelte. Um ihre Augen und ihren Mund hatte sie schon tiefere Lachfalten, die sie aber nur noch sympathischer wirken ließen. "Das ist ihr Sucher?" fragte Ginny, nicht unentzückt.

"Ja, das ist er. 2. Bester Sucher der Liga und von den Leserinnen der Hexenwoche zum 2. Schönsten Quidditchspieler gewählt." "Hinter wem?" "Hinter Harry Potter. Aber ganz ehrlich, der Mann ist doch sowieso nicht von diesem Stern."

Ginny lächelt innerlich. Ja, das war eine gute Beschreibung für Harry. Nicht von dieser Welt. Ihr war entgangen, dass er auch zum Schönsten Quidditchspieler gewählt worden war, obwohl sie die Hexenwoche immer las, aber wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie alles, dass mit Quidditch zu tun hatte ignorierte, damit ihre Brüder sie nicht noch zusätzlich damit nervten.

Sie ging durch die Tür, wo sie ein paar schöne, saubere Duschen vorfand. Mit einem Säuberungszauber reinigte sie ihre Jeans, ihr Top, dass vor dem Zwischenfall im Moor weiß gewesen war, und ihre Turnschuhe.

Danach stellte sie sich unter eine der Duschen und ließ sich das warme Wasser über den Körper laufen. Irgendwie hatte es der Schlamm geschafft sich durch ihre Schuhe und Socken einen Weg zwischen ihre Zehen zu bahnen.

Als Ginny sich wieder vollkommen sauber fühlte stieg sie aus der Dusche, trocknete sich mit einem Zauber ab und zog sich wieder an.

Violet wartete tatsächlich bereits mit dem Verbandskasten auf Ginny. Sie füllte einen kleinen silbernen Löffel mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit aus einer riesigen Flasche an und gab ihn Ginny zu trinken.

"Gegen die blauen Flecken." sagte sie knapp und schraubte die Flasche wieder zu. "Wir haben davon immer massenhaft auf Lager, da sich die Jungs andauernd irgendwelche Flecken und Beulen zuziehen."

Der Saft schmeckte nach Essiggurken, aber Ginny verzog keine Miene. "Wollen sie jetzt auf die Tribüne gehen, dem Training zusehen?" fragte Violet, aber Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe in der Hexenwoche bei einem Gewinnspiel den 2.Platz belegt und soll mich heute mit dem Sucher treffen- und zwar nicht im Moor."

"Ah." Violets Miene hellte sich auf "Dann sind sie also Ms Weasley. Auf der Tribüne wartet eine Reporterin der Hexenwoche auf Sie."

Violet führte Ginny rauf auf die Tribüne aber verabschiedete sich dann, als der Hüter einen Zusammenprall mit einem Vogel hatte und anfing Federn zu spucken.

Ginny sah in der letzten Reihe eine schlanke Frau mit dunkelvioletten Haaren, die einen schwarzen Umhang trug und auf ihren Knien einen Block, eine Feder und einen Fotoapparat liegen hatte.

Ginny ging zu ihr und räusperte sich. "Sind sie von der Hexenwoche?" fragte sie und sah die Frau erwartungsvoll an.

"Ja, bin ich und sie sind dann wahrscheinlich Ms Weasley?" Ginny lächelte "Ja, genau, die bin ich." "Mein Name ist Sondra Fairbanks ich bin Fotoreporterin für die Hexenwoche und ich werde ein paar Fotos von Ihnen und Mr Malfoy machen."

Ginny wurde plötzlich ganz weiß im Gesicht. Hatte sie Malfoy gesagt? "Malfoy?" fragte sie, in der Hoffnung sich verhört zu haben.

"Ja, Mr Draco Malfoy, der Sucher der Cannons. Er hat Sie vorhin aus dem Moor gezogen. Ich habe ein paar exzellente Fotos davon gemacht."

Ginnys Magen fühlte sich an wie eine Waschmaschine im Schleudergang. Draco Malfoy? Harrys allerschlimmster Feind in der Schule? Draco Malfoy, der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, dem Todesser, der ihre Familie beleidigt hatte? Draco Malfoy, der sie wegen ihrer Armut verspottet hatte?

"Die Quiddichaide Gala findet morgen Abend statt wir werden Ihnen einen Sylingelfen nach Hause schicken, der ihr Outfit auswählt und ihnen Haare und Make-up richtet."

Sondra redete unentwegt, aber Ginny hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. Sie dachte nur mehr an das Treffen, dass gleich stattfinden würde. Konnte sich Malfoy an sie erinnern? Was würde er sagen? Sollte sie flüchten? Oder ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen? Oder so tun als ob alles in Ordnung wäre?

Ginny hatte so lange darüber nachgedacht, dass sie gar nicht merkte, dass Sondra inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu reden und sie erwartungsvoll ansah. Ginny wurde peinlich bewußt, dass sie nun etwas sagen sollte.

"Ähm, ja." stammelte sie und Sondras zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass es offensichtlich das gewesen war, was sie hören wollte.

Die Pfeife des Trainers ertönte und Ginny wusste nun, dass es Zeit war sich ihrer Gedanken klar zu werden. Aber noch bevor sie sich entschieden hatte, was sie nun tun wollte, schwebte ein Besen vor ihr zu Boden.

"Draco!" rief die Reporterin erfreut "Wie schön Sie zu sehen!" sie ging zu Draco und küsste ihn auf die Backe. Ginny stand wortlos daneben. "Darf ich ihnen unsere Gewinnerin vorstellen, Ms..."

In diesem Moment ertönte ein lauter Knall der Ginny doch sehr an den erinnerte, den sie vorher verursacht hatte, als sie gegen die Wand appariert war.

"Schon wieder." murmelte Draco und sah Ginny kaum merklich an. "Aber das ist jetzt nicht mein Job."

"Könnten wir jetzt die Fotos machen?" fragte die Reporterin und deutete auf ihre Kamera.

Sie stellte sich etwas von Draco und Ginny entfernt auf und knipste die beiden beim blöd in der Gegend herumstehen.

"Könnten Sie vielleicht etwas näher zusammen rutschen?" fragte Sondra und machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung der beiden. "Könnten sie vielleicht Ihren Arm um sie legen Draco?"

Draco sah Ginny belustigt an und legte seinen Arm um sie. Ginny wurde ganz mulmig. Der Mann bestand ja tatsächlich **nur** aus Muskeln! Und diese angenehme Wärme... Ginny musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass sie es mit einem Malfoy zu tun hatte und sie quasi dazu verpflichtet war ihn zu hassen.

Plötzlich spürte Ginny einen üblen Geruch in der Nase. Ginny erschnupperte Draco Malfoy als die Quelle des Gestanks und Draco schien das zu merken.

"Tut mir leid," sagte er verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf "Wenn ich vom Training komme bin ich immer so verschwitzt. Ich sollte wohl besser duschen gehen, bevor wir essen gehen."

Ginnys Atem stockte. Der Mensch konnte ja freundlich sein! Außerdem hatte sie nichts von dem Essen gewußt, sonst hätte sie sich sicher etwas schöneres angezogen und nicht ihre alte Jeans, die sie schon aus 2. Hand hatte.

Draco verschwand wieder und Ginny setzte sich auf die Tribüne. Früher war sie oft hier im Stadion gewesen, so gut wie jeden von Rons Geburtstagen hatten sie hier gefeiert. Aber jetzt war Ron ja Magpies-fan und Ginny war es gewissermaßen auch, auch wenn sie an etwas anderem als Quiddich interessiert war.

---------------

So das war der 2.Streich –der 3.kommt sicher bald!

Wenn es euch gefallen hat und auch wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat bitte **reviewt**!


	3. Menschen ändern sich

Spoiler: Harry Potter gehört immer noch nicht mir sondern JK Rowling (ob sich mich vielleicht adoptieren würde?)

AN: Sorry, es hat länger gedauert als ich dachte, bitte haltet mir trotzdem die Treue. Aja und auf reviews freue ich mich auch total! 

**Menschen ändern sich**

Nach einiger Zeit tauchte Draco wieder auf, oder besser gesagt, er trat auf. Er trug einen perfekt geschnittenen schwarzen Anzug, wobei das Sakko bis auf zwei Knöpfe offen war, darunter ein weißes Hemd, dessen Kragen lässig aufgestellt war und seine Haare waren zurückgekämmt und glänzten noch etwas vom Wasser.

Sondra machte noch ein paar Fotos bevor sie sich verabschiedete und Draco und Ginny allein ließ.

"Gehen wir?" fragte Draco dann und Ginny nickte einfach nur. "Wie kommen wir denn jetzt hier raus, ohne apparieren?" fragte Ginny zögerlich, aber Draco schnippte lässig mit dem Zauberstab und sein Besen kam angeflogen.

"Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie Flugangst haben nachdem ich sie da vorhin rausgezogen habe." grinste er und stieg auf den Besen.

"Ich weiß nicht, Sie fliegen ziemlich rasant. Vorhin war mir wirklich schlecht, nachdem ich mit Ihnen geflogen bin."

"Das vorhin war auch mein Sucherbesen. Der fliegt extrem schnell, auch auf kurze Distanzen, ein Feuerblitz 801, aber der wird nur im Profiquiddich verwendet. Der hier " er klopfte auf den Besen in seiner Hand " Ist ein Comet 09, der ist nicht so schnell, dafür ist er auch leichter zu lenken."

"Sie können wohl über jeden Besen auf dieser Welt ein Referat halten?" fragte Ginny scherzhaft.

"Ja das könnte ich vielleicht tun. Ich sammle nämlich auch Besen. Ich besitze über 100 Stück, der älteste ist aus dem Jahr 1672, ein Flinkfeger 3, aus der Schweiz."

"Eine Besensammlung zu haben muss aber sehr kostspielig sein." warf Ginny ein.

Draco schmunzelte "So wenig verdiene ich zum Glück auch nicht beim Quiddich spielen, zum Essen werde ich meistens eingeladen. Kleidung bekomme ich vom Sponsor, da kann man sich so ein Hobby dann auch leisten. Obwohl meine Besenkammer langsam etwas eng wird. aber ich liebe es, auf den Oldtimerbesen übers Land zu fliegen. Aber genug von mir. Sammeln Sie auch etwas?

Ginny überlegte. "Eigentlich nicht. Mein Vater sammelt Muggelzeug und es liegt in unserem ganzen Garten verstreut, so dass man ständig drüberstolpert. Erst kürzlich bin ich über so ein Telefonding gestolpert und habe mir das hier" sie deutete auf einen langen Kratzer auf ihrem Unterarm "zugezogen. Und gestern Abend bin ich über einen alten Autoreifen gestolpert und habe mir dieses Andenken hier geholt."

Ginny hob ihre Haare auf und zeigte auf eine tiefe Wunde auf ihrem Nacken. "Also, mir ist die Lust aufs Sammeln vergangen, aber wenn sie es so wollen, dann sammle ich Kratzer und blaue Flecken. Das mit der Wand vorhin war wieder so ein Klassiker. Von weißgottwievielen Leuten musste natürlich ICH dagegen prallen."

Ginny hatte sich gerade so richtig in Fahrt geredet. "Und ich Könnte meine Wunden ja auch heilen, wenn ich auf die Schule für Medimagier gekommen wäre, aber leider muss mein lieber Bruder ja Auror werden und das Geld reicht nicht für zwei Ausbildungen. jetzt muss ich auch noch als Lektorin für Gilderoy Lockharts Bücher arbeiten, um meinem Bruder die Ausbildung zu finanzieren."

Draco lächelte mild. "Wo sie gerade bei Narben waren. Ich hab auch einige. Diese hier zum Beispiel, die ist aus einem Match gegen die Falmouth Falcons vor 2 Jahren, da hab ich beide Klatscher gleichzeitig an die Schulter gekriegt, seitdem ist sie nicht mehr ganz ausgeheilt." er deutete auf seine Schulter.

"Und meine Nase war auch schon 4 Mal gebrochen." Draco deutete auf sein Riechorgan.

"Haben sie aber wieder ganz schön hingekriegt in St.Mungo." lächelte Ginny.

"Ja, hat auch jedes Mal höllisch wehgetan. Und erst diese Spritzen..." er schauderte.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand der keine Angst hat mit 300 km/h auf einem Besen zu fliegen Angst vor einer kleinen Spritze hat."

"Der Besen sticht mich nicht."

"Aber man kann hinunterfallen."

"Man kann auch von einem ausgekommenen Drachen gegrillt werden. Deshalb gehen wir doch trotzdem noch vor die Haustür."

"Aber wenn man sich auf einen Besen setzt, ist man selbst schuld daran und nimmt Verletzungen auch in Kauf."

"Natürlich tut man das. Wenn ich ein sicheres Leben wollte, dann wäre ich Flubberwurmzüchter geworden."

"Auch ein Beruf, der nicht zu verachten ist." sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen.

"Nein, ein **sehr** wichtiger Beruf für unsere Gesellschaft." sagte Draco, ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Ich finde sowieso diesem Beruf wird heutzutage viel zu wenig Ansehen zugestanden."

"Stimmt, man sollte einen Orden für Flubberwurmzüchter erfinden, für die gefährliche Arbeit, mit der sie ihr Leben riskieren um Würmer zu züchten, die für uns so notwendig sind wie die Luft zum Atmen."

Ginny sah zu Draco und bemühte sich ein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken und Draco sah sie amüsiert an.

Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber es war ihm als ob er sie schon einmal gesehen hätte. Aber andererseits... an so eine hübsche Frau hätte er sich wahrscheinlich erinnert. Sie hatte ein wirklich schönes Lachen und es war sogar ein ehrliches, im Gegensatz zu den vielen, die er von diversen Quiddich Groupies gehört hatte.

"Aufsteigen bitte." sagte er schließlich "Ich fliege auch extra langsam extra für Sie."

Ginny setzte sich wieder hinter ihm auf den Besen und im Nu waren sie vor einem Lokal in der Winkelgasse angekommen. Die Leuchtbuchstaben über der Tür zeigten, dass der Name dieses Lokals "Flying Wizard" war. Aus dem Lokal tönte laute Musik und Ginny glaubte den Song "Quiddich forever" von den Schwestern des Schicksals zu erkennen.

----

Jetzt wäre der Augenblick gekommen um eine kleine review zu schreiben…


	4. Weasley, Malfoy, Potter

**Spoiler:** Harry Potter und seine Welt gehören JK Rowling und nicht mir(denn ich bin nicht JKR)

An alle die so lieb reviewt haben vielen Dank! Bitte weiter so, freu mich über jede review riesig!

**Weasley, Malfoy, Potter**

Im Lokal tummelten sich viele Leute und die meisten davon erkannte Ginny als Quiddichspieler verschiedener Teams. Ginnys Herz schlug höher. War vielleicht auch Harry hier?

Draco und Ginny setzten sich an einen Tisch neben dem Fenster, dass jedoch aus vielen kleinen bunten Glasstücken bestand, weshalb man nichts durchsah.

"Ist das Oliver Wood da drüben an der Bar?" fragte Ginny erstaunt und zeigte auf einen stämmigen Mann. Draco lächelte "Ja, dass ist er. Der beste Hüter der Liga neben Nigel McQueen von den Tornados."

Ginny nickte, als ob sie wüsste, wer dieser Typ war, aber Draco merkte das und musste grinsen.

Die Musik aus dem hinteren Teil des Lokals wurde immer lauter also war Verständigung nur mehr durch brüllen möglich.

"Keine Ahnung von Quiddich was?" brüllte Draco, aber Ginny verstand nichts. "Ja, ich esse gerne einen Gartensalat!" brüllte sie zurück.

"Nein, Sie haben mich falsch verstanden. Ich habe gefragt, ob sie etwas von Quiddich verstehen." "WAAAAAAS?" brüllte Ginny "Wir sollen jetzt schon gehen?"

"ICH HABE GEFRAGT, OB SIE ETWAS VON QUIDDICH VERSTEHEN:" brüllte Draco wieder, aber Ginny verstand immer noch nichts. Zu ihrem Glück wurde die Musik wieder leiser und sie konnten wieder in einer normalen Lautstärke miteinander reden.

"Sie haben wohl keine Ahnung von Quiddich." sagte Draco und Ginny nickte etwas peinlich berührt. „naja viel Ahnung von Quiddich hab ich nicht mehr. Früher hab ich mal gespielt aber nach der Schule hatte ich keine Zeit mehr dafür außerdem wurden andere Dinge einfach interessanter und bis vorhin wusste ich auch nicht, wer der Sucher der Cannons ist."

Draco sah sie etwas genervt an. "Und warum sind sie dann überhaupt hier?" "Nun ja." Ginny räusperte sich. "Eigentlich wollte ich das Treffen mit Harry Potter gewinnen. Aber es ist eben nur der 2. Preis geworden."

"...ein Treffen mit mir. Tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen nicht recht bin." sagte er sarkastisch.

"Ähm, nein. So war das nicht gemeint, es ist eher so," Ginny überlegte "Wenn man gerne einen vollautomatischen Mixer hätte, aber einen Schneebesen bekommt."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch "Kein guter Vergleich." Er nippte an seinem Glas Bier. "Warum will eigentlich ein hübsches Mädchen wie Sie so einen blöden Kerl haben?"

"Es ist nicht so, wie Sie glauben, ich bin keines von diesen Groupies. Und Harry ist kein blöder Kerl. Ganz im Gegenteil. er ist so nett und sensibel."

Nett und sensibel? Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den selben Harry Potter meinten. Den, den er kannte, konnte sie auf jeden Fall nicht meinen, denn der war weder nett noch sensibel, er war einfach nur ein Weiberheld.

"Sie glauben das doch nicht im ernst oder?"

"Doch. Harry Potter ist für mich der einzige Grund ein Quiddichmatch anzusehen."

"Sie sind wirklich verrückt so etwas zu denken."

"Lieber verrückt als immer nur 2."

Draco sah sie böse an. Ginny hatte offenbar seinen wunden Punkt getroffen.

"Sie sind ja wohl auch kein Karrieremensch!" fauchte Draco. "Lektorin für Lockharts Bücher, da wär ich noch lieber Flubberwurmzüchter!"

"Lieber die einzige Lektorin für Lockharts Bücher als immer eine Klasse schlechter als Harry Potter."

"Wissen sie was? Sie und Harry würden wirklich gut zusammenpassen. Sie sind beide so arrogant und dumm, sie gehören einfach zusammen."

Er stand auf und rief laut :"Hey Potter komm mal rüber. Ich hab ein weiteres Groupie für dich gefunden."

Die Menge teilte sich und an einem Tisch etwas weiter hinten im Lokal konnte Ginny einen schwarzhaarigen Mann umringt von vielen leicht bekleideten Mädchen sehen.

Er stand auf und ging nach vorne zum Tisch an dem Ginny und Draco saßen, die Mädchen aber blieben sitzen.

"Was gibt's Malfoy?" raunzte er "Willst du vor mir in den Staub rutschen oder muss ich dich vorher noch mal besiegen am Sonntag?"

"Vor dir werde ich niemals in den Staub rutschen Potter. Da sterbe ich lieber."

"Kannst du haben Malfoy, warte nur bis Sonntag."

"Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur das Mädchen hier vorstellen." er zeigte auf Ginny "Die wäre gerne in deinem Harem."

Harry sah zu Ginny und musterte sie von oben bis unten. "Hey." sagte er dann "Bist du nicht Rons kleine Schwester Minny? Minny Weasley?"

Ginnys Gesicht strahlte wie die Sonne. "Eigentlich bin ich **G**inny Weasley, aber ich bin Rons Schwester."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie war also eine Weasley. Deshalb war sie ihm bekannt vorgekommen. Diese schäbigen roten Haare natürlich! St.Potter und Minny Weasley. Sollten sie doch miteinander glücklich werden. Er hatte sie ja sowieso nicht leiden können und eigentlich war sie ja auch langweilig.

"Willste was trinken Ginny?" fragte Harry und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Ginny roch eine starke Alkoholfahne aus seinem Mund.

"Ähm, ja gerne." sagte sie und wurde von Harry in Richtung seines Platzes gezogen. Sie drehte sich noch kurz zu Draco um, der aber gerade das Lokal verließ.

"Ein Bier für die Lady!" grölte Harry und setzte sich. "Setz dich auf meinen Schoß Baby." sagte er und Ginny setzte sich.

Harry sah aus der Nähe wirklich **noch** besser aus als in all den Zeitungen. Kein Wunder das Malfoy eifersüchtig auf ihn war. Ja, das war er, ein eifersüchtiger verbitterter Schwachkopf, der einen miesen Sinn für Humor hatte.

Ginny fühlte wie Harry ihr an den Po fasste. "Du bist echt ein Zuckermäuschen weißt du?" sagte Harry und nahm noch einen Schluck Bier "Haste Lust mit mir morgen zu dieser Quiddich Gala zu gehen?"

Ginny strahlte. Sie und Harry auf der Quiddich Gala! Das war zu schön um wahr zu sein. sie würde mit ihm die Treppen hinaufschreiten in einem umwerfenden Kleid und die Leute würden ihnen zujubeln. Und er würde sie allen als seine Freundin vorstellen und dann würde er raufgehen aufs Podium und ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen...

Ginny träumte vor sich hin, so dass sie vergaß Harry eine Antwort zu geben. "Was ist jetzt Schätzchen?" fragte er und sah sie ungeduldig an.

"Ja." hauchte Ginny "Ja gerne."

"Gut. Hol mich dann um sieben ab, du mußt fliegen Schätzchen, damit ich was trinken kann."

Harry gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und Ginny fühlte sich wie im 7.Himmel. Es war aber kein liebevoller, sondern ein heftiger, verlangender Kuss. Aber das störte Ginny nicht im geringsten, wichtig war nur, dass sie und Harry jetzt ein Paar waren.

Draco warf seinen Besen wütend in den Besenschrank. Einige seiner wertvollen Oldtimerbesen fielen dabei um, doch das störte ihn im Moment überhaupt nicht. Wer bildete sie sich denn ein, wer sie war? Wie konnte eine einfache Buchlektorin ihn als zweitklassig bezeichnen?

Und wieso ließ sie ihn für Harry Potter sausen? Sah er selbst nicht gut aus? Hatte er nicht einen genauso durchtrainierten Körper? War etwa etwas falsch an seinem Humor? Roch er etwa sonderbar? Wieso Potter? Und wieso war sie eine Weasley?

Wieso war gerade _sie_ eine Weasley? Und er war auch noch nett zu ihr gewesen, dabei war es eine Art Familientradition die Weasleys zu verspotten.

Draco nahm sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Er las einige Quiddichmagazine, aber eigentlich dachte er an etwas ganz anderes.

----

Hats dir gefallen? Ja nein? Ich würde es gerne wissen...bitte reviewt!


	5. and the winner is

-1

Ginny strahlte. Der Stylingelf hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ihre Haare waren zu einer wunderschönen Frisur hochgesteckt, nur eine Strähne fiel ihr noch ins Gesicht. Ihre braunen Augen waren wie ihr Mund perfekt geschminkt und sie durfte ein wunderschönes dunkelblaues Satinkleid aus der Collection des Tapferen Schneiderleins tragen.

Ginny apparierte zu Harrys Haus ,einer ganz in weiß gehaltenen Villa moderner Bauart mit einem eigenen Quiddichplatz im Garten. Sie war einmal mit Ron hier gewesen, aber daran konnte Harry sich offensichtlich nicht mehr erinnern.

Zögernd läutete sie an der Haustür und dann hörte sie eine Stimme.

"Haut ab ihr Groupies!" hörte sie Harry brüllen.

"Ich bins Ginny." rief Ginny leicht verzweifelt.

"Was willst du hier Ginny?" fragte Harry wieder und Ginny hörte eine Flasche zerbrechen.

"Wir sind verabredet zur Quiddichgala, du weißt schon."

"Aja, stimmt hatte ich vergessen." hörte sie Harry und er öffnete ihr die Tür.

Ginny verschlug es die Sprache, als sie ihn sah. Er trug eine alte Jeans und ein schmutziges Unterleiberl. In der Hand hielt er eine Flasche Bier.

"Na gut, der Besen steht dort drüben." sagte Harry und zog sich eine Lederjacke an.

"So willst du da hin gehen?" fragte Ginny entsetzt und betrachtete Harry.

"Wie denn sonst?" lallte dieser

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. So hatte sie sich die Sache nicht vorgestellt. Sie schliff Harry ins Bad, worauf er sich duschte während Ginny aus seinem Kasten einen Festumhang raussuchte.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie dann auch endlich bei der Gala, gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Sofort stürzten sich die Reporter auf die Beiden und Ginny war sich sicher, dass dies der glücklichste Moment ihres Lebens war. Sie und Harry als strahlendes Paar auf dem roten Teppich.

Nachdem sie 10 Minuten lang für Fotos posiert hatten gingen sie die Treppe hinauf zum

5-Seasons Hotel indem die Gala stattfand.

Oben auf dem Balkon stand Draco und betrachtete die beiden stirnrunzelnd. Potter hatte es wieder mal geschafft Blut im Alkohol zu haben, ein Wunder, dass er noch so gerade gehen konnte.

Ginny merkte, dass Harry taumelte, also hakte sie sich bei ihm ein, damit er nicht umfallen würde.

Sie gingen direkt in den Ballsaal und setzten sich in die 1.Reihe,direkt vor die Bühne. Unterwegs grüßte Harry alle möglichen Mädchen, die Ginny neidisch ansahen. Die Gala begann.

Als erstes wurde der Torhüter des Jahres geehrt(Oliver Wood), dann traten die Schwestern des Schicksals auf mit ihrem neuen Song "Simply the very best". Danach wurde die Jägerin des Jahres ausgezeichnet(Miranda Hathaway) und dann kam es endlich zu dem Höhepunkt des Abends.

"Die Leser des Magazins "Quiddich" haben folgendes gewählt:" sagte der Conferencier "Der drittbeste Sucher der Liga ist...Malcolm McQueen." Malcolm McQueen ging auf die Bühne, um die bronzene Dangerous-Dai-Llewellyn-Medaillie in Empfang zu nehmen.

Nachdem er von der Bühne gegangen war und alle den gebührenden Applaus gespendet hatten ging es zur Verleihung der Silber-Medaille. "Als 2.bester Sucher wurde von unseren Lesern gewählt...Draco Malfoy."

Alle applaudierten. Draco stand auf und ging zur Bühne und bekam von einer Blondine die Medaille überreicht. Er ging zum Mikrophon und dankte allen Spielern, dem Trainer und den Fans und verließ die Bühne dann wieder.

Es war ja klar wer den ersten Preis gewinnen würde. Draco ging direkt in den hinteren etwas verdeckten Teil des Saals wo die Bar war. außer Draco waren nur mehr der Barkeeper und Kevin Stone, der den Preis für den besten Treiber schon wieder nicht bekommen hatte.

"Whiskey?" fragte Stone und Draco nickte woraufhin Stone einen bestellte. Stone selber hatte offenbar selbst auch schon einige konsumiert. "Scheiß Versammlung" lallte er während er den Whiskey, den er für Draco bestellt hatte selber trank.

Inzwischen kam die Verleihung zu ihrem Höhepunkt. "Sucher des Jahres ist...HARRY POTTER!" rief der Moderator laut und alle standen auf und klatschten. Ginny strahlte. Das war genau wie in ihren Träumen, gleich würde er ihr einen Antrag machen. Harry ging auf die Bühne und nahm den Award entgegen.

Er holte einmal tief Luft bevor er mit seiner Rede begann. "Vielen dank an die Leser für diesen Preis, danke auch dem Trainer und dem Team und natürlich allen Fans, die mich immer so toll unterstützen. Und dann möchte ich ganz besonders einer Frau danken, die heute auch hier ist. Man kann sagen, dass sie das Beste ist, was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist. Und ich möchte dich hier vor allen Leuten fragen... willst du..." Ginny strahlte "...willst du meine Putzfrau werden Minny?"

Ginny fiel aus allen Wolken. Was sagte er da gerade? Das war aber nicht so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ohne das sie es kontrollieren konnte lief ihr eine Träne aus dem Auge und sie lief aus dem Saal.

Draco sah gerade noch etwas dunkelblaues den Saal verlassen, als er Potter stockbetrunken seine Rede halten hörte.

Eigentlich wollte er hier ja auch nur mehr raus also trank er seinen Whiskey mit einem Schluck aus und verließ den Saal.

Er konnte ein Schluchzen vom Balkon hören und wollte es eigentlich ignorieren, bis ihm einfiel, das er sowieso nichts besseres zu tun hatte als sich anheulen zu lassen, deshalb ging er auf den Balkon.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten stand da eine heulende Ginny Weasley. "Hey Weasley:" sagte Draco und Ginny sah zu ihm auf. "Nicht so toll gelaufen was?"

"Ach halt die Fresse Malfoy!" sagte Ginny und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

"Wenn du willst kannst du auch bei mir als Putzfrau anfangen." spottete Draco und grinste dabei hämisch.

"Du bist das größte Arschloch, das ich je getroffen habe!"

"Ach, weil ich dich aus dem Moor gezogen habe?"

"Nein weil du mich 6 Jahre lang beschimpft und beleidigt hast," schluchzte Ginny "Und weil du mich Harry Potter vorgestellt hast."

Ginny weinte bitterlich und Draco konnte nicht anders und nahm sie in seine Arme.

"Ich dachte immer er wäre etwas besonders, ich war mir ganz sicher, dass wir zusammenpassen würden." schluchzte sie.

Draco fühlte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und ihre Wärme gegen seinen Körper, auch wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie unglücklich war, wünschte er sich doch, dass dieser Moment nicht so schnell vorbei sein würde.

"Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?" fragte er schließlich und Ginny nickte stumm. Ihr Make-up war inzwischen schon ganz hinuntergeblättert und die Wimperntusche war vom Weinen ganz zerlaufen.

Doch auch so fand er sah sie immer noch hübsch aus.

Draco legte einen Arm um sie und führte sie die Treppe hinunter zum Parkplatz, wo sein Besen stand. Unterwegs wurden sie noch von einen Fotografen fotografiert.

Wortlos stiegen beide auf den Besen und genauso still verlief der ganze Flug bis zum Fuchsbau.

Mrs Weasley war extra wach geblieben um Harry begrüßen zu können, immerhin hatte sie ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen, umso enttäuschter war sie als sie bemerkte, dass der Flieger des Besens gar nicht Harry war sondern ein großer blonder Mann.

Dann sah sie, dass ihre Tochter geweint hatte und sie sah sauer zu dem Mann. „Ginny? Was ist passiert?" fragte sie und schlang ihre arme um Ginny, die neuerlich anfing zu weinen. Draco stand betroffen daneben wusste jedoch nicht was sagen.

Schließlich verabschiedete er sich kaum bemerkt und flog nach Hause.

-----

Eine review von dir- ja genau dir, wäre ein tolles Weihnachtsgeschenk:)


End file.
